happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
In the Land of the Dronese/Book16
Oh, so WIP. To Add Short Summary *January 7,026: Ace finds the Mountain-kingdom in the center of the Prinxo Mountains, and finds the two remaining pieces of crystal. In the middle of the month, said battle happens. In the course of a few months, around 189,000 regular Dronese are killed, while around 800,000 Thresh and 466,093 Donokians are killed. *April 7,026: The Donok is stopped by Ace, who uses the power of the crystal to banish him once more. He is hailed as a hero of the Dronese Empire. The Rant on Dronia (After the Battle, in an epilogue, Ace recalls his experiences on the planet. It's not positive.) Many Dronese claim that us humans, historically, have been the most savage beings in the known universe. They criticize us based on events that have left dark days on our race, like an old, senile elitist does to a book liked by many. And yet, despite being so high and mighty, the Dronese races themselves are worse. If I stereotyped them like they do to us, the Dronese are ranting barbarians who believe in an neo-Aryan society that is strong, smart, and can conquer territories as quick as you wink. Take, for instance, the lovingly-named March of the Mental People. It sounds like a fucking joke, but, in 109,650 BCE, the Leader of the Dronese Empire, simply known as Manoso, at the time wanted to improve the race. For example, at this point in history, the obesity rate of the Dronese was around 40% than it was several thousand years ago. His reasoning was, in theory, smart; slim the Elder Dronese down so that they could return to what they had looked like before the Dark Era. This did work out, and the Dronese became obsessed with exercising at least two hours a day. But, there was a drawback. The Elder Dronese, so obsessed with this new form of keeping the body in shape, worked out even if they were pregnant. Due to lack of care for the baby, this new trend created a rise in mental defects in babies born around that period. Manoso advised the people of the Dronese Empire to stop exercising if they were pregnant, and only resume when it was either delivered or otherwise. This did curb the defects down some, but most Dronese kept doing it. Manoso, sadly, was injured in a car crash that made his personality a little too unreasonable. Angered with how he couldn't potentially stop these defects unless he banned exercise, in 109,620 B.C., he managed to brainwash nearly two-thirds of the Dronese living in New Dronia City. In what was probably the most horrifying incident in recent Dronese history, he ordered the people to take any mentally disabled kids they could find and march them along the streets of The Edge, while others would berate them on their deformities. At first, this was, to the brainwashed, a very good stress-reliever from the economic troubles happening in the Empire at the time. For the first year of The March, the children/teenagers were treated well by their 'caretakers'. However, the second year wasn't so great, to say the least. The mentally disabled, wanting to see their parents again, tried to attack their caretakers so that they would be sent home. It got so bad that, in an incident on the third month of the second year, four of the caretakers were killed by the disabled. This ended up turning to violence. People living in houses where the March was going on would throw the deadliest things in their house at them, if only to 'shut up' the disabled's pained screaming. And, you know what the best parts are? They proceeded to find any physically-disabled people and parade them like they did with the mentally-disabled ones! This movement, lasting for nearly 8 months, spread across the globe, wiping out many of the mentally and physically-disabled. However, this brainwashing wasn't to last. Every month, more and more people broke free of this brainwashing and began to protect the disabled. For example, they'd hide the disabled in their basement, heal their wounds, and keep them until the authorities left. They would send them to Eyon, which outright refused to follow this movement. Some even tried to kill off authorities in hopes that the Manoso would change his mind? But he didn't. For a while, that is. This movement ended up becoming like how the Bonus Army incident fucked Herbert Hoover over in the 1932 US Elections. It only stopped when Manoso was impeached from office and replaced with Drami Krok'n in 109,618 BCE. '' ''The March is just one example of how the Dronese are barbarians. Only one person, with some malicious intents, can end up taking the lives of so many in the world of Dronia. And yet, these blind folk shrug it off, comparing Manoso to Adolf Hitler in terms of ethnicity! Which is worse, in your opinion? Ending the lives of six million Jews in order to create a master race? Or killing most of the mentally disabled on a planet in order to perfect your race, most of which are innocent children? This natural selection would never, in the history of its existence, happen in a large-scale on Earth..''' Category:In the Land of the Dronese Category:Non-Happy Appy stories